Love Hate Relationship
by galindapopular
Summary: Just because I don't like you very much, doesn't mean that I'm not up for fooling around every once in a while. JuliePortman Sexual Content, don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Sixteen Candles

**Summary: Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm not up for fooling around every once in a while. JuliePortman  
**

**Author's Note: Kinda a little bit of trash I decided to write. I think it's pretty funny, a little on the skanky side, but in a fun way. Also, I haven't written a straight up JuliePortman in a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Love Hate Relationship**

**Chapter 1: Sixteen Candles **

Julie Gaffney sat at a table in a hotel ballroom, her blonde hair up in a curled ponytail, dressed in a simple black dress.

"What are you doing?" Connie Moreau sat down next to her.

"Sitting," Julie shrugged. "It's a great party Connie." Connie shrugged and straightened her long blue gown.

"Mom's happy so am I," Connie shrugged. "She was the one who wanted to do this. Come dance with me, it's my birthday."

"Your birthday was almost three weeks ago," Julie laughed.

"It's my party." Connie pointed out. Julie smiled and stood up. They walked out to the dance floor.

"Shake it Gaffney," Dean Portman winked at her.

"Fuck off Portman," She said.

"Come on babe, you know you can't get enough of me," He smiled. "How bout you let me show you a thing or two?"

"How bout you bite me?" She smiled sweetly.

"Not if you paid me," He said and walked away.

"Asshole," She mumbled.

"He loves you," Connie giggled.

"He's a pig!" Julie said, "Just looking at him makes we want throw up."

"He loves you," Connie smiled, "And he's totally hot."

"So you go out with him," Julie said.

"I have a boyfriend," Connie pointed out.

"As do I," Julie said. "I think, we sort of left things kind of weird."

"Yeah, well," Connie said, "What did you expect? You're here now."

"And Miles is in Maine," She sighed, "I really liked him though." Connie hugged her. "Go dance with your boyfriend. Don't let my emo-ness ruin your party."

* * *

"We should have nights where Gaffney has to wear a dress more often." Portman smiled. "Always catches me off guard when she's actually acting like a girl. Or a human." 

"You're so full of it," Fulton rolled his eyes, "You're like addicted to her."

"To that snotty little princess?" Portman sniffed, "Please. Even if I did like her, which I don't, she thinks I'm scum."

"That's because you treat her like dirt," Fulton said, "Try being nice, she wouldn't know what to think."

"I don't care what she thinks," Portman said, "Remember?"

"Right," Fulton nodded.

"I need some air," Portman mumbled and walked outside. In the circle driveway of the hotel there was a huge fountain and sitting on the edge, was Julie Gaffney. "This is exactly what I need," He rolled his eyes and mumbled. She looked over and saw him and sighed.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked.

"You wish baby," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just go someplace else?" She said as he sat down.

"What are you so mopey about?" He asked, "I thought girls loved crap like this?"

"Crap like what exactly?" She asked.

"You know the whole fancy party shit," He said, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. She shook her head and laughed. "What?"

"How many bad boy clichés are you going to live up to?" She said, "Do you have a flask too?"

"Actually," He smiled, and pulled opened his jacket, "Yes."

"Wow," She laughed, "I'm either really impressed or thoroughly annoyed." He smirked.

"You want some?" He offered it. She nodded, "Help yourself."

"Thanks," She said and took a sip.

"You look hot," He said, "Just so you know."

"That's nice," She said, "You just completely ruined this moment. I actually almost didn't hate you for a second."

"I was giving you a compliment," He said. She rolled her eyes. "Didn't mean to knock the goddess off her pedestal." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that unclear?" He said, "Or has no one told you that you're an annoying stuck up little ice princess who needs everyone to love her from afar."

"At least I don't need everyone to think I'm such a badass that I can't even sit through a sweet 16 without drinking," She spit out.

"I would have thought that senior would have removed the stick from your ass," He said, "But I guess when he broke up with you he put it back."

"I broke up with him," She said.

"Sure you did sweet heart." He rolled his eyes. "He get fresh or something?"

"More than you could," She said with a smile and took another hit from the flask.

"That a challenge?" He whispered moving close.

"Maybe," She smiled and giggled, "Are you really a big man Portman?" He looked at her and smiled. He put one hand behind her head and pulled her close. He kissed her hard, open mouthed and without anything held back. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled herself closer to him, every second of the kiss was a fight for who was dominant, and that was what was turning her on about it. He slid the hand that wasn't on her neck down to her lower back. He moved down to her neck, she whimpered, "Portman."

"Yeah babe," He said softly, moving up to her ear.

"This doesn't change anything," She moaned, "I still think you're a self absorbed prick."

"I still think you're a stuck up little princess," He said and kissed her again. "This doesn't mean I like you, don't worry."

"Good," She said and kissed him.

"You wanna get a room?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows. She sighed and stood up, "Wait, Gaffney, come on I was kidding."

"No you weren't," She said, "And if you had waited fifteen minutes, I probably would have said yes." She walked off and giggled. He groaned and watched her walking. He'd screwed it up.

* * *

"Where were you?" Connie said as Julie walked back into the ballroom. 

"Um, just getting some air," Julie smiled, "Talking to Portman."

"Portman?" Connie said. "What?"

"Forget it," Julie said, "It's a party, let's dance."

* * *

"You look cheery," Charlie said as Portman went and sat down with him and Fulton. 

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Fulton said.

"Just getting some air," He shrugged. "Having a smoke, making out with the Cat." They looked at him. "Yup."

"But Julie hates you," Charlie said.

"Which just makes it better," Portman stuck out his tongue. "She wants me too."

"Of course she does," Fulton rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Connie said, asked as Julie giggled drinking a soda. "An hour ago, you were completely depressed about Miles." 

"Nothing happened," Julie said, "I just adjusted my attitude."

"You're drunk!" Connie said, "You're drunk at my sweet 16."

"Not drunk," Julie shook her head, Connie looked at her, "Maybe a little buzzed. And I made out with someone."

"Who?" Connie said. Julie shrugged and took another sip. "Portman?" Julie nodded. "I thought he made your stomach turn."

"I'm disgusted with myself," Julie laughed, "That doesn't mean it wasn't fun. He asked if I wanted to get a room."

"And you said?" Connie nodded.

"No! Of course no," Julie said, "I still have standards, I'm not giving it up to Portman in a hotel room."

"You wouldn't be giving anything up," Connie said, "You slept with Scooter and with Miles." Julie sighed.

"It's giving it up every time," Julie said. "At least the first time."

* * *

A few weeks later when school started Julie walked down the hallway. Portman smirked at her, there was no one around. She went to her locker and started switching her books. He came behind her put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. 

"What are you doing?" She said and turned around.

"I've been kinda bored since school started," He shrugged and kissed her, "Thought we could spice things up a little."

"I'll try to keep my lunch down," She rolled her eyes. He kissed her again.

"Talk dirty to me some more," He whispered, "Come on baby, I know you want me."

"I was drunk," She said, as he worked down her neck, "I don't want anything from you."

"Sure you were," He said and captured her lips again.

"You know what," She moaned as he teased her ear, "Fuck it." She pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted and pushed her against the lockers. "Last time you said something about a room?"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	2. What's Going On?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, I knew I was sort of going on a limb with this one, since its really different from how I usually write, but I'm enjoying it, in a weird way. Keep the support coming!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Going On?**

"Wow," Portman said, laying in a motel bed, Julie on top of him, kissing across his chest. "I take back every time I called you an ice princess. You screw like a slut." She laughed.

"You're so gross," She shook her head.

"I've got your gross right here baby," He rolled her over underneath him and kissed her.

"Mm," She whimpered, "No, not again, three's my limit."

"Come on Gaffney," He whispered, "If this is a one time thing, I wanna get my money's worth."

"Who said it was a one time thing?" She smiled.

"God yes," He muttered and kissed her. "You mean I can come back for more?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Well, if I have to explain," She smirked, "Maybe what we just did you weren't ready for." He laughed and kissed her. "I don't know, fooling around."

"I thought you were a commitment girl," He said.

"With guys I like I am," She giggled. He groaned and lay back. "Oh come on," She laughed, "You're my first meaningless fuck," She kissed him, "That means something right?"

"You're a weird fucking girl," He shook his head. She smiled

"I'm gonna go take a shower," She said softly. She stood up and walked from the bed to the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

"I thought three was your limit?" He teased. She walked back over and crawled across the bed and kissed him.

"We're not going to have sex again," She said, "But there are other things I can do for you in that shower. Things that I've been told, I'm really good at."

"You'd do those things for me?" He smiled. She kissed him, a long hard, tongue filled sloppy kiss.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

"I think fire that water up babe," He smirked and picked her up. She squealed.

* * *

"I refuse to believe that you spent last night in a hotel room with Julie," Fulton said the next day.

"Believe it or not," Portman smirked, "It happened. She's a freaking animal, the girl just doesn't stop."

"That I'll believe," Fulton said, "But not from you."

"Why not?" Portman asked.

"I didn't buy that you made out with her at Connie's party," Fulton shrugged.

"Again," He asked, "Why not?"

"Watch this," Fulton said as Julie and Connie walked past, "Ladies."

"Hey Fulton," Connie said. "Portman." Julie just smiled and they kept walking.

"Hey Cat what's up?" Portman said.

"What's it to you dick head?" She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"And that is why I don't believe you," Fulton smiled.

* * *

"You're mean," Connie said. Julie laughed. "I'm serious, the poor guy."

"The poor guy?" Julie said, "I jerked him off in a shower last night after fucking him three times."

"Yes," Connie said, "And then ignored him. You're like one of those really skeezy guys who we used to buy weed from freshman year."

"He loves it," She rolled her eyes, "It's all a game, Cons. The only thing I've got on the skanks who throw themselves at him every second is that he thinks I don't give a shit." She sighed, "If I'm ever going to get with him again, I have to keep that up. Also, now I really want some weed."

"You're going to sleep with him again?" Connie said. Julie nodded quickly. "He was that good?"

"You know how it feels when you do it yourself?" Julie asked. Connie nodded. "Better."

"Really?" Connie said.

"Really," She said, "While we were doing it, it was like he was a completely different person. He was attentive, and just mm," She closed her eyes. "And big."

"Well that last part I would have guessed," Connie nodded. "I mean, look at the rest of him."

* * *

"Hey, so what's the deal?" Portman said, cornering Julie later, she looked at him, "Last night you can't keep your hands off of me, but today I'm leper?"

"Oh what's the matter Dean?" She teased him, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I just wanna know where I stand," He said pulling her close, "I thought you were a boyfriend girl."

"Yeah but normally I like my boyfriends," She said, "I don't like you remember? We went over that last night."

"You liked me last night," He said and kissed her. "You liked me a lot last night."

"I liked fucking you last night," She said, "It's different."

"Is it?" He whispered.

"Yeah it is," She said breathlessly as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Then how bout we make you like me again?" He growled, he pushed her against the wall and she lifted her leg. He stroked the inside of her thigh and she groaned.

"Not here," She whispered, and kissed him.

"I think yes here," He said.

"I think," She said pushing him away, "You don't get to dictate the terms of this. When I feel like it we'll get together again OK?"

"Why do you get to dictate the terms?" He said.

"Because you just lay your hand on the table," She smirked, "And you want me. So that gives me the edge. I won."

"This is a game to you?" He asked. She shrugged. "You're such a bitch."

"You like that right?" She said and walked away. He groaned and leaned back. He was falling in love with the girl, and it was a problem.

* * *

"You're her best friend," Portman said to Connie, "You have to know what she wants."

"Honestly?" Connie said, "I don't know what she's thinking. Because she hates you."

"Yeah, I've heard," He said, "But seriously, in the past, what did she want?"

"Um, with Scooter," Connie shrugged, "He used to buy her stuff."

"I can buy her stuff," He nodded, "I can do that. What would she like?"

"Uh earlier she was saying she wanted some weed," Connie said. "Julie's not really materialistic."

"I can't buy her weed Connie," He growled, "Forget it." He walked away.

"What'd he want?" Guy said walking over.

"He's trying to get Julie to sleep with him," Connie sighed, "I tried to get him to buy us some weed."

"Mm," Guy nodded, "Too bad, I would have enjoyed the free weed."

"I know right," Connie said. "Whatever, they're being totally dysfunctional."

* * *

Julie sat on her bed flipping through a book. She was completely distracted. This whole Portman thing was taking up more of her brain power than she had expected it to. And that was kind of annoying her.

"Hey," Connie said walking in.

"Hey," She looked over. "What's up?"

"Uh you have to do something about Portman," Connie said, Julie looked at her. "He was asking me how to get to you."

"Goddamnit!" She sighed.

"I told him to buy you weed," Connie shrugged.

"Did he say he would?" Julie said hopefully.

"No," Connie said, "You'd think he'd have a good dealer too."

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "We could call those guys we used to buy from."

"Nah, I don't really want to get high," Connie said. "But talk to him. I think he actually really likes you."

"That's cute," Julie nodded. "Would be cuter if he'd give me free weed."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming kids! I love em!  
**


	3. Tangled

**Author's Note: Wow, really guys, these reviews are making so happy! This chapter turns up the heat even more, and I'm glad that you're all enjoying this little experiment of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tangled **

"Hey," Portman jogged over catching Julie the next day, she was sitting on a fairly isolated bench reading, she looked at him and exhaled, showing her annoyance that he was talking to her. "I'm sorry, OK? I'll be quick."

"Fine," She said, "What is it?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She said. He shrugged. "You so don't get how this works." She shook her head.

"Look Fulton found this club," He explained, "They don't card, we could go there, get bombed, and see where the night takes us." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "What do ya say?"

"It sounds fun," She smiled. "And don't talk to Connie about our shit. If you want something just ask me."

"I had asked you," He whispered, "You turned me down."

"Well, still," She whispered, he kissed her.

"Wear something sexy this weekend," He smiled, "I want to show you off." He slid his hands down into he jeans pockets and cupped her ass. She kissed him.

"I'm not some new toy," She hissed, he pulled her tight to him.

"What's the point of having a body like yours if you're not showing it off?" He said, "I didn't even know how great it was until you were screaming my name." They were kissing each other madly, grinding into one another, fighting, like they always seemed to be, with their bodies.

"I'm in good shape for hockey," She said, "Not sex. And I didn't scream your name."

"Whatever you say babe," He said, "Either way, as long as I get to get a piece of your tight little ass, I'm cool with it."

"Oh God, you make me sick," She moaned as he reached down and started undoing her fly. She stopped his hand.

"Come on babe," He said, "Just a quickie."

"No," She shook her head. "I say when."

"You are completely in control Mistress Julie," He said lingering close to her face. She bit her bottom lip craving another kiss but not wanting to give in and lose her power over him. "I'll obey your every command." He let go of her and walked away. She exhaled and leaned back. She had no idea how long she was going to be able to keep this up.

* * *

That weekend they stood in the middle of the crowded smokey club, dancing. Well, grinding against each other in time to the music. But to be fair, it was all that there was room to do. Portman couldn't help but smile. She had taken his dress sexy instruction to the extreme, wearing an extremely tight black leather mini skirt, a pair of knee high black boots, and a tight corseted silk tank top. As soon as she got into his car he wanted to rip it all off and do her right then, add that to the fact that she was now sweaty and gyrating her mid section madly against his and it was enough to make him forget what a bitch she was and that the music completely blew. The atmosphere was getting to her too. She kind of wanted to take off her underwear, undo his fly and just do it right there on the dance floor. She wouldn't, but just that she was thinking about it was enough. It also helped that it was so loud that she didn't have to talk to him, although their verbal sparring often got her hot. He looked pretty amazing, just in a black wife beater and his jeans, his trade mark bandana tied around his head. She'd had a few drinks before they started dancing, he passed since he was driving, and the buzz was getting her. She saw a bead of sweat roll down his arm and she leaned down and licked it. He smiled, lifted her face and kissed her. 

"You taste good," She whispered. He laughed and kissed her again.

"So do you," He said. They kissed again. "Let's get out of here," He said, she nodded and they walked out. "I got us a room at the motel again,"

"I don't want to wait the drive," She shook her head and kissed him. They walked over to his car and she climbed in the back seat. He smiled and climbed on top of her, as she lounged happily, he pulled the door closed with his foot. He kissed her, his left hand cupping and squeezing her breast while his right played below her waist. She moaned loudly. "Oh God Portman," She said, "Fuck me."

"Does this count as one of my three?" He murmured in her ear.

"No," She said, "It's three per location." He kissed her again. "Now please, fuck me."

"Well, since you asked nicely," He smirked and undid his pants. She giggled as he lowered on top of her. He kissed her most of the time to prevent her yells from attracting too much attention to the car, but the grunts and whimpers that were coming through let him know that she was enjoying herself.

"Why'd you try to keep me quiet?" She laughed as they drove later, she was on her knees teasing his ear with her tongue. "You don't like it when I yell?"

"A drunk girl in the backseat of your car shouting 'Oh my God' at the top of her lungs doesn't always look good if the cops show," He shrugged. "And stop doing that, I have to focus on the road."

"I don't do what you say," She giggled, "Remember? It's what I say," She slid her hand down into his crotch.

"You're fucking crazy," He said, laughing and pushing her away. She was. He was enjoying the girl he was with tonight, this wild child Julie. She was even hotter than the sex kitten who he'd be with earlier in the week. He wondered how many other personalities she had. He knew uptight public Julie, bitchy conniving Julie, sexy Julie, wild Julie; she was like an evil Barbie, you never knew who was showing up.

* * *

In the morning he woke up and blinked, she was snuggled close to him, her head nestled in his chest. A new Julie, snuggly sleeping Julie, he liked this one. They had just fallen asleep, and he guessed the snuggling had happened then, since she said in no uncertain terms before they'd fallen asleep that if he laid a hand on her she'd take his dick off. 

Julie woke up and kept her eyes tightly closed not moving. She felt arms around her, she snuggled closer to the body next to her. For a minute she was sure she was back in Maine, and with Miles. Then she realized. But it felt nice, good, safe even, though she'd never have admitted it.

"Jesus Christ!" She screeched and pulled away, Portman jumped, "What the hell?"

"Good morning to you too," He groaned.

"What happened?" She said, "Why were you like holding me?"

"Because I woke up like that," He said. "And I didn't want to move and wake you up." She shook her head and started getting dressed. "Relax, OK babe," He kissed her neck. She shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me," She snapped. Bitchy uptight Julie was back. He adjusted himself accordingly. "Just get dressed and get me back to school."

"Fine," He mumbled, "You don't have to be a bitch about it." She glared at him.

* * *

"I slept with him," She shook her head back in the room with Connie. 

"Yeah," Connie said, "Wasn't that the point?"

"No, like actually slept with him," She sighed. Connie looked at her. "Like cuddling and stuff."

"Do you like him?" Connie asked. Julie looked at her.

"No!" Julie said, she sighed, "I don't know. I mean, most of the time he's still all Portman you know?" Connie nodded, "But there are other times, moments really, where he's funny and charming and the sex is good." She stopped, "I don't like him, I mean he's Portman. I just can't help it, when I'm in bed with a guy I snuggle, it doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't," Connie said, "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Changes

**Author's Note: Thanks for keeping the reading up guys, uh, yeah, the title is perfect for this one, it's the turning point. Hope you guys like it. Probably won't update for a little bit after this, I leave for vacation on Saturday morning! 5 days in Florida sunshine, which is a nice change from the constant gray skies of Pennsylvania!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Julie lay on Portman's bed, mostly undressed and he kissed all over her body. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it.

"You seem tense," He said, "Do you want to stop?"

"No," She shook her head and whimpered, "Keep going, I like it." He smiled and kissed her chest. She whimpered. He sighed and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You're not into this today," He shook his head and sat up.

"Fuck you, I'm not into it!" She sat up and kissed him. "Now do you want me or not?"

"What if I said no?" He murmured. She looked at him, and he'd never seen this look before. She looked confused, sad, almost innocent. He couldn't tell if she was pretending or if this was for real. And it was the first time that he was really getting a good look at her. She looked incredibly real, just wearing a pair of white cotton panties and a plain blue bra. The look in her eyes was driving him crazy. Could this be it? Was this the real girl? He kissed her and pressed her underneath him. She groaned her happiness. He slid her panties off as he kissed down her stomach. "God, you're amazing," he whispered moving back up. This felt amazing. She was feeling herself lose control, the power struggle wasn't there, she was surrendering to him.

"Stop," She said suddenly. He did, more out of surprise than respect for her wishes. He sat up and looked at her confused, "You were right, I'm just not into it today. I'll see you tomorrow." She sat up and started getting dressed.

"OK," He sighed. "Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head, "You're amazing?" He said, "OK, you're disgusting, and when I look at you, I want you to drop dead."

"Portman," She rolled her eyes, he kissed her.

"Come on babe," He whispered gruffly, putting his hands on her waist. He teased her ear the way he knew she liked.

"Fine," She whispered, "I'll stay, but don't talk." He nodded and kissed her rolling her under him. "Oh God," She moaned, "Oh my god."

"I take care of you right babe?" He said, she whimpered and clawed into him. They were both pushing into each other, they groaned and thrust at each other. When they finished she exhaled falling away from him.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," She laughed.

"I thought you didn't want to talk," He smiled, she kissed him, "Julie, I need to ask you something."

"Mm hm," She kissed his neck, he looked at her. If he told her it would be over. Could he deal with that? "What's up?"

"You ever uh," He stopped, he needed something to cover, "You ever been with another girl?" He smirked, she gaped at him. That comment would earn him at least another two weeks.

"You're disgusting," She said and kissed him hard. "Why? Would you be into that?" He kissed her.

"Maybe," He shrugged.

"Once," She admitted, he looked at her. She really was full of surprises. "I was really drunk, and at this party with the guy I was seeing this summer, and he asked me to, so I made out with this girl." He stared at her. "What?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Would you do it again?" He asked putting his hands on her ass. This was worth pursuing.

"Not for you," She said. He kissed her.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Portman groaned, Fulton looked at him. "I think I'm in love with her." 

"That's nice," Fulton said, "You could just tell her."

"No," Portman shook his head, "Can't do that, it'll be over." Fulton looked at him. "When I'm nice to her, she runs in the other direction, the more I treat her like shit, the more she wants me."

"That's fucked up," Fulton said.

"I know," Portman sighed, "Trust me, I know."

* * *

"I have to end it," Julie said quietly, Connie looked at her. "I can't keep doing this." 

"Why can't you just admit that you care about him?" Connie asked. "Isn't that better than just having sex with him?"

"I don't know," Julie said, "Portman just isn't the kind of guy I could see as my boyfriend. Although today," She smiled, "He was almost sweet."

"Almost?" Connie said.

"Well," Julie said, "The sex was like really tender and kind of nice, and then he asked if I'd ever fooled around with another girl."

"That'll kill a moment," Connie laughed, "We never have,"

"It was this girl in Maine," Julie shrugged, Connie looked at her, "I was drunk and Miles wanted watch."

"Huh," Connie said. "Guy asked me once. You weren't around, and you're really the only person I'd feel comfortable enough to do it with."

"Now that's friendship," Julie laughed. "If I were drunk enough I would."

"I know," Connie laughed.

* * *

"Hey you," Julie walked up to Portman the next day. He was shocked, she was approaching him, this was new. 

"Hey," He said. "Um, what's up?"

"I got us the motel room this weekend," She whispered, "And I was thinking, the past few times, it's sort of been all about me," She pulled herself close and kissed him, "Which I like, but," She murmured, "I thought this weekend could be about you."

"About me?" He smiled, she nodded. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," She shook her head, "Anything you want."

"I want," He pulled her close, "You in a dress," She made a face at him, "A pretty dress, not a slutty one," She laughed, "And you on your knees."

"I could've guessed that one," She smiled and kissed him.

"Are you high?" He laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "Just horny. See you tonight." She kissed him again. He pulled her tight to him, she whimpered as he let go.

"Bye babe," He said and walked away.

* * *

"Does this work?" Julie said walking into the motel room, they'd agreed to meet, rather than go over together. She was wearing the same black dress she'd worn to Connie's. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard. 

"You look so hot in that," He whispered. She smiled. "What's under it?" He slipped his hand under the strap. "I didn't get to see last time."

"Mm mm," She shook her head, "That's what tonight's about," She kissed him and then pushed him onto the bed. She walked over and slid down. She unbuttoned his fly, she slid his pants and underwear down. He smirked and put his hands behind his head. This he was going to enjoy. He groaned as she started, eventually moving his hands onto her shoulders.

"God yeah babe," He moaned, "Keep doing that, right there, oh yeah," He grunted a few times. "God Julie I love you." He shouted as he climaxed. "Um, that, I love that." She stared up at him, "Is what I meant to say, I don't love you."

"Yeah," She said standing up, "Right, of course, I mean, what guy doesn't love that?"

"Exactly," He said. They stared at each other for a minute. "Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed him, he pulled her down. As she straddled him and thrust over him, him gripping the back of her thighs, they both pretended that nothing had changed, but they both knew that everything had.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	5. If You Leave

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, sadly there is little hotness in this chapter, it's actually a little on the sad side, I think, but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: If you leave**

"Hey," Portman walked over to Julie's locker, she looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry, about this weekend."

"Forget it," She shook her head, "I had fun."

"Yeah me too," He said, "Listen, I know, this whole thing's been kind of weird."

"I don't think we should do this anymore," She said, "If Saturday night is any indication, we're both getting too attached and I know we sort of wanted to stay casual,"

"I guess, but I mean, getting a little more serious doesn't have to be bad does it?" He asked.

"Come on," She rolled her eyes, "You don't actually want to date me do you?"

"I guess not," He said. "It was fun while it lasted right?"

"Yeah it was," She said, "I'll see you around." She walked away. He sighed and banged his head against the locker. He should have seen this coming. A girl shuffling by dropped her books, he leaned down and helped her pick them up.

"Thanks," She smiled. She was pretty, long black hair, and a sweet little face.

"No problem," He said, "I'm Dean."

"I know," She said, he looked at her, "Everyone knows you. Even lowly and clumsy freshmen, I'm Grace."

"It's nice to meet you," He said. She laughed.

"You too," She said, "I should," She pointed.

"Sure," He said, "Yeah."

"Bye," She said and walked off. He smiled, there was sunshine in a world without Julie. And that sunshine was freshmen girls.

* * *

"Hey," One of the guys from Julie's physics lab sat down next to her, "Julie right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Kevin?"

"Yup," He said, she smiled, he was cute. "This might sound presumptuous, and you probably have a boyfriend, so," She looked down, "Are you busy this weekend?"

"I'm not," She said, "And I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good to know," He said, "Do you want to get dinner or a movie?"

"How bout both?" She said. He nodded.

"Hm, ambitious," He laughed, "Great, you know I've wanted to ask you out for a while."

"What stopped you?" She smiled. He shrugged.

"I've heard you're kinda," He shook his head from side to side, she inhaled, "Picky." She exhaled, picky was better than slutty, which was what she was afraid he would say. Kevin was definitely boyfriend material. Cute, smart, polite, obviously in the Eden Hall in crowd, this was the kind of guy she went out with. "I'm glad you said yes. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good," She nodded.

"Great," He kissed her on the cheek. She laughed. "See you then." She smiled. 

* * *

"Grace," Portman said seeing her again. She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you following me?" She asked with a smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Yes actually," He said, "Listen what are you doing this weekend?"

"Is Dean Portman, legendary Eden Hall ladies man asking me out?" She said. He smirked.

"I might be," He said, "Depends on your answer."

"Why would you want to go out with me?" She shook her head, "I thought you were with Julie Gaffney anyway."

"Um, no," He said, "Julie and I, we're just friends. Not even friends, teammates." Grace nodded. "What do you say?"

"Um, sure," She shrugged. "I guess."

"Great," He said, "I'll find you later, we'll make plans."

"OK," She said. He walked away. She squealed and hugged her books to her chest. It wasn't every day that a freshman got asked out by _the_ hot junior guy. She couldn't have known that he was just trying to fill the void.

* * *

A month passed, with both Julie and Portman trying to seem unphased by the others budding relationship. Julie was steadily dating Kevin, who was just about everything that she wanted in a boyfriend, except for who he wasn't.

"So, what's up with you and Dean Portman," Kevin asked her one day, when they were walking and he'd offered her a particularly venomous look. "He's always looking at you like he wants to kill you."

"Ugh," She sighed, "We've never gotten along, and then we hooked up, and it was like completely retarded," She sighed, "Everything's been kind of weird since then."

"Oh," Kevin said, "Hooked up, like paired off at a party and made out kind of hooked up?"

"Yeah," She said softly, "Also, get a motel room, back seat kind of hooked up."

"You had sex with him?" He said.

"A couple times," She sighed, "It was a huge mistake Kevin. It was before we started going out and," She stopped, "You're OK with it right?"

"Yeah," He kissed her, "I mean, I hope you're OK with the fact that I'm," He stopped and laughed. She looked at him.

"Oh," She said, "Kevin, are you virgin?"

"I don't broadcast it," He shrugged. She kissed him gently a few times.

"We can change that," She whispered, "If you want to."

"Julie," He smiled, "Really?" She nodded and kissed him. "I love you."

"What was that?" She said scared. He looked at her.

"I love you," He said. 

"Oh," She nodded, "That's what I thought you said." She gained her composure and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Gracie," Portman said hugging her around the waist. She smiled at him and he kissed her softly. "How's my favorite girl?" They weren't exactly dating, so much as hanging out, kissing occasionally and that was it. He was enjoying the taking it slow thing, which had been her request. Although he missed Julie, loath though he was to admit it.

"Good," She said, "Better now that you're here." He smiled. She was adorable, his new toy. Even if he didn't really get to play with her at all.

"So," He smiled, "What are we doing this weekend?"

"I don't know," She giggled, "What do you want to do?"

"Well," He said, putting his arms around her from behind, "We could go to this party, that the Ducks are having."

"You want to take me to a party with your friends?" She turned around excitedly, he nodded, "Oh Dean!" She squealed and kissed him.

"That's yes?" He smiled, she was so easy to make happy. He loved that.

"That's absolutely," She said.

* * *

"So that's sex," Kevin said, holding Julie afterwards. She nodded. 

"What'd you think?" She laughed.

"I think you're beautiful," He smiled and kissed her, "And the best girlfriend a guy could ask for and I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him. To be truthful, she had not enjoyed sex with Kevin, but it was his first time, and she'd never been with a virgin before, Scooter, Miles and Portman had all done it, had known what they were doing. She couldn't blame Kevin for being awkward. He'd tried his best. He was bound to get better right? The only way she'd been able to elicit an orgasm had been to think about the time in the backseat of Portman's car. What was wrong with her?

**Reviews make me smiling!**


	6. Here It Comes Again

**Author's Note: The heat's back in this one! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Here it Comes Again**

Julie stood in the kitchen at a house party. Adam was throwing it, he usually did, his parents were never around. She was contentedly and innocently chatting with Kevin. He had his arm casually around her shoulder and she smiled. That is until she looked into the living room and saw Portman, with that little freshman he always seemed to be with lately. Julie couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name, nor did she want to. But every time she saw them her cheeks flushed with jealousy. She and Portman had barely spoken since their last night together. As long as he was a good defenseman and kept the puck away from her as much as possible she didn't care. They stayed clear of each other, they needed to. Portman and his little pet wandered into the kitchen and she saw him trying not to look at her. She smiled knowingly.

"Kiss me?" She turned to Kevin. He looked at her curiously.

"Why?" He said confused.

"Well, because I love you silly," She giggled. He smiled and kissed her gently.

Portman's nostrils flared when he noticed them. He should be focused on Grace, he knew that. But Julie in a dark corner with that walking Polo ad, Kevin was almost too much for him to take. He was trying not to listen in on them and listen instead to Gracie chattering in his ear, but then…

"Kiss me?"

"Why?" WHY? This guy needed a reason? How about, she's the most beautiful girl in the room? Or, kissing Julie Gaffney is the most fantastic and dangerous activity you can engage in?

"Because I love you silly!" She giggled that wonderful beguiling giggle of hers. She loved him? No, not really. She couldn't possibly, that's just what Hilfiger boy needed to hear. Kevin then went on to give Julie the world's lamest kiss.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Grace smiled.

"OK babe," He kissed her. He saw Julie noticed and then kissed Kevin harder. He smiled, he got to her. He looked over at Grace who was now at the keg talking to one of her male classmates. She waved to him. That's why he should be jealous, because Grace was talking to another guy, instead, well, all he could think about was Julie. He saw her now all over her boyfriend in a dark corner and he knew he had to have her again, one more time at least. It would hurt Gracie, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

Julie headed towards the bathroom, to redo her makeup. Making out with Kevin was thoroughly enjoyable, you would think that if he was that good a kisser he would at least be decent in bed, unfortunately, he hadn't improved. She got tired of waiting on line with everyone else and headed upstairs, she knew the house well enough to find a toilet there. Portman followed her clandestinely.

"What the hell was that?" He asked fuming pulling her into a bedroom. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I was kissing my boyfriend," She said, "Not that big a deal. Are you jealous?" She whispered and moved close to him. He sighed.

"I don't like it when you fuck with me," He said. She shook her head.

"And you and that little freshman?" She said, "What's that exactly?"

"She's sweet," He smiled, "Not like you."

"I can be sweet," She smiled.

"No you can't babe," He said, they were almost touching a mere breath from each other, "I wouldn't want you to," She inhaled and then kissed him. They fell backwards onto the bed, and he quickly and clumsily tried to undress her. "It's been a while," He whispered and started sucking on her neck.

"I've been busy with Kevin," She whimpered, "We really shouldn't."

"Don't pretend you don't want to," He said, she looked up at him. "Come on honey, there's no way that guy's enough for you. He's a boy," He kissed her, "You need a man."

"I was his first," She laughed, "It was sweet." She nibbled at his shoulder once she got his shirt off.

"You're such a little whore," He shook his head.

"Shut up," She said, "Pig."

"Just like old times," He laughed and kissed her hard. She moaned deeply.

* * *

About a half hour later Julie wandered back down to the party. Kevin ran up to her.

"Hey," He said, "I was looking for you."

"Oh I'm sorry baby," She sighed, "Bathroom line," She kissed him. He nodded.

"You're all flushed," He said, "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I feel great," She laughed. "Do you feel OK?" She kissed him again. She looked over his shoulder and saw Portman staring at her. She smirked and started kissing around Kevin's ear.

"Julie, come on," He said, "Not right now."

"Why not?" She whispered. "I love you, I'm just showing you." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too," He said, "But privately." She laughed.

"Let's go someplace private then," She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. "Then I can really show you." She walked into the same room she and Portman had just been in. That would drive the bastard crazy.

* * *

"Hi Dean," Grace bounced over to him, he smiled.

"Hey Gracie," He smiled and kissed her. "Are you having fun sweetheart?"

"So much!" She giggled, "I'm so glad you brought me."

"Me too," He said. Grace was the perfect antidote to Julie, a sweet giggling little virgin who barely let him past first base. There were no games, no manipulations and certainly no quickies in bedrooms at parties that she just got up and walked back to her stupid preppy boyfriend after.

"Where'd you go though?" She asked. He smiled.

"Just the bathroom," He said, "There was a line." She nodded. "Come on, let's do a lap." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled.

* * *

"God Julie," Kevin said breathless as she pulled her clothes back on, "I don't know how you do it, aren't you exhausted?" She shrugged and kissed him. It was the second time she'd had sex that night, and she hadn't worked hard either time. Normally she did with Kevin, but for now she'd just faked it. And with Portman, well, there was no need for work with Portman.

"We should get back to the party," She said softly.

"What's the rush?" He laughed and held her.

"I just don't want to miss any of the fun," She shrugged and kissed him. "I'm a whole person, not just my body."

"I know," He laughed and kissed her, "I love your whole person." She smiled. He was wonderful, completely wonderful, but he just didn't have what she needed. She knew that now.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**

* * *


	7. I Want You

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews and support, I appreciate it. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: **I want you**

She'd missed him. She hated to admit it, but now, her mouth went dry when he walked past. He smirked (which he did often) and her knees buckled. She wanted him badly. Just touching him again might satisfy this craving, but then again it might make her want him more. One day, she lingered in the locker room after practice. He was slow in the shower. He always had been, it drove her crazy. She swallowed as he walked out, wearing just a towel. God, his body was incredible.

"What are you still doing in here?" He said, "You're always the first one out."

"I um, wanted to talk to you," She stuttered. Why was she so nervous? She'd seen him naked before. Hell, she'd climbed on top of him when they were both naked and fucked him for hours.

"About?" He asked confused.

"I thought we could resume our arrangement," She smiled, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, regaining her nerve. She walked over and put her hands on his chest. God his pecs were perfect. Kevin was too skinny. He looked down at her, she was being incredibly cold, which oddly enough was one of the hottest things she did. "I mean, I know you're not getting any from what's her face."

"Grace," He said softly, "Her name is Grace," She nodded. "What about your boyfriend?"

"Kevin?" She laughed casually, "That has nothing to do with anything."

"Mm," He nodded, having her this close was hitting him. He was using everything in him to control himself. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Saturday would it?" She looked up at him, for a split second she actually let her feelings show on her face. "You missed me didn't you babe?" He snickered.

"Don't flatter yourself," She said rolling her eyes. "I missed your cock."

"What makes you think I still want you?" He whispered intensely. She kissed him, he lost it, he pulled her close and explored her mouth again, savoring the taste of her.

"Mm," She smiled, "I can feel it." She teased him, feeling him get hard.

"You have to promise not to freak this time," He whispered.

"You have to promise no more little out bursts," She raised her eyebrows undoing the fly of her jeans and sliding them around her ankles.

"Babe," He groaned pushing her against the lockers and then into her, eliciting a moan. "I'll never be confused about how I feel about you again." There was no confusion anymore, he loved her. End of Story.

* * *

Amelia Parks had only been at Eden Hall a few months, being a freshman, but she was already one of the most reliable gossips in the school, so when she walked past the locker room and heard distinctive shouting and moaning she felt obligated to peak in. She couldn't believe what she saw. And she knew exactly who she needed to go to first. She ran back to her room, where her room mate Grace was laying on her stomach flipping through a copy of Seventeen.

"Gracie!" She gasped. Grace looked at her.

"Hey Mia," She said, "What's up?"

"OK, I don't know how to tell you this," Mia sat down, "But I just saw Dean with someone."

"Oh," Grace nodded, "Yeah, well, Dean and I aren't exclusive, which was my idea so, I can't really stop him." She sighed. Mia stared at her. "Who?"

"He was fucking Julie Gaffney in the locker room," Mia said.

"He was not," Grace rolled her eyes, "He hates Julie Gaffney, he said he doesn't even talk to her."

"Well they were way past talking," Mia said.

"Who'd you hear this from Mia?" Grace demanded.

"I didn't hear it," She insisted, "I saw it, with my own two eyes." Grace swallowed, she couldn't even say anything; she wasn't even his girlfriend, which was her own stupid fault.

* * *

"Where you running?" Portman asked as Julie got herself together.

"To meet Kevin," She said, "We have a date."

"So, just to clarify," He said, "You're still with him?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"But you're having sex with me?" He said.

"Your intellect is truly dizzying Portman," She rolled her eyes.

"You have sex with him too?" He asked.

"Not if I can avoid it," She shrugged, "Kevin's just not a very sexual person, it's not his fault."

"Small dick, got it," Portman nodded, she laughed. "So what am I to you?"

"You're my fuck buddy," She kissed him. "Same as always. You should really get dressed and go see Gracie."

"Come here," He said, grabbed her and kissed her. She squeaked and tried to pull away but he held her too tight. "Motel tomorrow night?" She nodded, trying to keep from fainting. "See you then." She walked out. He shook his head. "I guess it's better than nothing," He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Julie lay on Kevin's bed as he kissed and groped her clumsily. She was bored and squirming, she just wanted to get out from under him.

"Mm," She whimpered, as he moved his hand to her fly, "Mm, Kevin, stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, and unfortunately not stopping.

"I don't want to have sex," She said. This made him stop and he looked at her.

"OK, something's wrong," He said, "You always want to have sex, you're like the horniest person I've ever met." She laughed

"I'm really bloated," She sighed, "I'm getting my period in a few days and I feel gross." Kevin recoiled at the word period, guys always did, it was the ultimate get out of sex free card.

"OK," He said, "No sex for the rest of the week, got it."

"I'm sorry baby," She sighed and kissed him. In reality, just the prospect of two guys in one day, she couldn't handle it. After Saturday she'd felt horrible about herself, dirty in a way she never had before, and she didn't like it.

"It's OK," He said, taking her hand, "We can just do what we did before we started having sex, we'll go to the movies."

"Great," She smiled standing up. She swallowed, maybe she should just break up with him.

* * *

"Hey," Portman said, knocking on the open door frame of Grace's room. She looked over at him and smiled, "How's it going?" She stood up and walked over and kissed him, not saying a word. "Hi."

"Hi," She said and kissed him again. He was a little shocked although not surprised, even here, while Grace was trying to be sexy and aggressive she was so sweet and earnest he couldn't help but smile.

"Gracie," He said stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could," She said softly, "You know." She kissed him again.

"Oh," He said awkwardly, "Right, but I thought we were taking it slow?"

"You don't really want to take it slow," She whispered and kissed him again. "Do you?"

"Grace, I really like you," He sighed and sat down holding her hand, "And I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for because you think I want something."

"But what if I said I was ready," She whispered and kissed him.

"You weren't ready yesterday," He said, she looked down. "Hey," He whispered and kissed her, "Hey, it's OK, really," She was crying and he was really confused. "Gracie." She swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She said softly. "Can we go out or something, I've been cooped up all day and,"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Come on, we'll go for a drive."

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful, so keep them coming!**


	8. Nowhere to Run

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I felt really uncomfortable writing this one in the library, and I just got my computer back this morning. Hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: No where to Run**

A few weeks later Julie and Portman lounged on her bed making out. Her shirt was off at this point, but it was clear that they weren't going past there today. They'd been at it for an hour, and nothing was happening. She glanced over at the clock.

"Crap!" She sat up, and grabbed her blouse from the floor. She pulled it on and buttoned it up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "We're just getting warmed up."

"I'm late for Kevin," She said, "That's the third time this week, he's going to think something's up."

"What do you see in that guy?" He asked as she stood up, went over to the mirror and started primping.

"He's nice," She said, "Funny, smart, rich," She shrugged. "He loves me." He nodded. "What about Gracie?"

"About the same," He sighed. She leaned down and kissed him. "How much longer are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" She said.

"This Cat," He said, she turned around and looked at him. "Me and you."

"You want to end our arrangement?" She said, "Fine. Go see if Gracie will put up with you for more than a week when you're not loosing all your sexual energy on me."

"That's not what I meant," He said, "I meant, you know what forget it," He stood up, "I'll call you later."

"No," She said, grabbing him, "No, come on, we're upfront with each other, or this won't work."

"You want upfront?" He said shortly.

"I think I deserve it," She said.

"Fine," He said, "You want me to be upfront with you. I'm in love with you and I can't go on fucking you when every time we finish you run off to some other guy. How's that for upfront?" He walked out. She stopped and sat down on the bed. She picked up the phone and sighed, she dialed. It rang a few times.

"Hello," Kevin picked it up. She swallowed.

"Hey, it's, it's me," She stuttered.

"Hey, where are you?" He laughed. "I was starting to think I got stood up by my own girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," She said, "I just realized I have a ton of homework and I have to bail tonight."

"Oh," He said quietly, "Sure. Are you OK? You've been weird for the past few weeks."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm fine. I have to go though."

"OK," He said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup," She said. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, she could hear his smile. And then they hung up. She groaned and fell backwards. Portman was in love with her. Or so he said. How id she feel about him? She liked having sex with him. She liked teasing him and the way he called her on her bullshit. She thought of the one time they'd actually slept together, and how when she'd woken up in his arms she'd felt safe, like nothing could get to her. At the time she'd dismissed it, saying it was just because having a warm body to hold onto. That was all it was. It wasn't love, it was just left over emotion from sex. He was confused, that's all. And she would tell him so. She marched down to his dorm room and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"What are you," He started.

"Sh," She said and walked in, "That was so unfair of you! Just dumping that on me and then leaving! You're not in love with me."

"Oh you know how I feel now?" He laughed, "That's a talent."

"Shut up!" She shouted, "You might think you're in love with me but you're not. The only between us is sex. You mean nothing to me!" She stared into his eyes. "If I'm in love with anyone, it's Kevin."

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a shrug.

"What?" She said.

"Why are you here?" He repeated. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kevin?" She dropped her jaw. "I mean if I mean nothing to you, and you're in love with him, why are you here with me, instead of with him?"

"Because, because," She stammered, he stared at her, "Because I had to yell at you. About not being in love with you."

"You do realize how stupid that sounds right?" He laughed. She looked at him. "Look, do you think I like being in love with you?"

"Well, that's nice," She snorted.

"Shut up and listen for once, OK?" He sighed, "You're no picnic. You're spoiled and you're mean, and you drive me crazy! If I could have picked, I would have fallen for Gracie, but I didn't. I fell for you, despite the fact that you've manipulated me, and treated me like crap and,"

"Used you for sex," She mumbled.

"Yeah," He sighed, "That."

"You'd rather love her?" She said.

"Well," He sighed, "It'd be easier, I mean, Gracie's sweet and kind, and really wants me to like her." Julie nodded. "You're more of a challenge. Which I like too." He sat down and kissed her gently. He'd never kissed her like that before.

"Portman," She said. "I think I love you too." He laughed.

"You think you could try using my first name?" He said.

"Let's walk before we run here," She rolled her eyes. He laughed. "So are we like dating now?"

"We will be," He nodded. "When you break up with your boyfriend."

"Yeah," She sighed, "Right, Kevin. He's not going to take this well. What about Grace?"

"Grace and I aren't serious," He shook his head, "At all. We aren't even exclusive, we're barely dating." He was trying to convince himself. "She'll bounce back. She's a good kid."

"Yeah," Julie nodded and pulled her shirt over her head and then lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her.

"Oh what now that you love me you don't want to have sex?" She smiled.

"Not right now," He shrugged, "I have to go talk to Grace." She kissed him.

"After," She said pouting sitting up. "If I'm going to be your girlfriend, I demand that you fuck me."

"I'll see you tonight," He tossed her the shirt. She pulled it on and stood up and walked out the door he was holding open for her. She kissed him slowly. "Bye Julie," She sighed. "Just talk to him, once you do, we'll have all the sex you want."

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	9. Turn Me On

**Author's Note: It's been a while for this one. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Turn Me On**

Portman took a deep breath and knocked on Grace and Mia's door. Mia answered and crossed her arms. This girl hated him, he had no idea why.

"Is Gracie here?" He asked

"Yeah," Mia sighed and walked out.

"Hey," Grace smiled and waved at him.

"Grace," He walked over to her, she looked at him, her sweet little smile beaming, how was he supposed to do this? "I have to talk to you about something."

"OK," She nodded, "What's up?" He sat down next to her.

"I don't think we should, well, see each other anymore." He said as gently as he could. She swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just not fair to you. You're amazing, but I'm in love with someone else and,"

"It's the sex right?" She whispered. He looked at her. "I knew you were having sex with Julie Gaffney, and I couldn't really say anything, since we're not really anything."

"Gracie," He sighed.

"Because," She swallowed, "If it's just the sex, then I'll have sex with you. If it's that important to you." She kissed him. He looked at her, she was so innocent and sweet.

"Grace," He said, "Don't." She started to cry. "Don't cry, sweetie." He hugged her close.

"It would be good," She swallowed, "I'd be all yours, I've never been with another guy," He smiled.

"I know," He said, "You're too good for me. You deserve someone, who's going to put you first. You deserve a good guy."

"But I want you," She said softly and kissed him. "You're a good guy."

"No, I'm not," He said, "I'm the kind of guy who has sex with a girl he doesn't even like that much in the back of his car. I'm the kind of guy who cheats on his beautiful perfect girlfriend with some skank at party." She started to bawl uncontrollably she couldn't help it. "I have to go."

"Please don't," She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Gracie," He said and walked out.

* * *

"God," Kevin said looking at Julie, she swallowed. "I don't know what to say to you right now."

"Kevin," She said calmly, "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He sighed, "Like a slut?" She looked down. "Sorry baby, but that's what you are."

"That's not fair," She said, "I'm in love with him."

"Please!" Kevin rolled his eyes, "He just fucked you, and you liked it and now you're confused."

"It's complicated," She sighed, "I know but, it's not like that."

"Whatever it's like," He shrugged, "It's not my problem."

"You're right," She walked away, "It's not." She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. As she was walking she saw Portman standing, his back against a tree, she walked over threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, he pulled her close and deepened it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He said.

"Because," She said, "You've said a lot of things to me, and called me a lot of things. But you never called me a slut."

"Kevin did," He sighed understanding. She nodded. "One of the many things I love about you is that you're," He searched for the right word, "Sexually adventurous." She laughed. "You OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "It hurts, that's all." He kissed her.

"Let me make it feel better," He whispered. She smiled and they kissed, "By the way," He said, "Happy Birthday."

"What?" She laughed.

"Happy Birthday," He said, "You're 17 today, right?" She looked down. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to," She said.

"You're the boyfriend expert," He laughed, "Don't boyfriends normally give their girlfriends birthday presents?" She smiled and kissed him. "Here," He tossed her the box. She opened it.

"It's pretty," She whispered, stroking the small diamond heart. She turned around. "Put it on me."

"Like you," He smiled and kissed her neck, after he slid it on and clipped it. She closed her eyes and savored it. This wasn't like all the other times, his touch was light and soft, gentle. And it made her want him more than she ever had. It was strange, that when she'd hated him she'd jumped him, but since she'd realized she was in love with him they'd barely touched. She let out a gentle moan. "You're so soft," He whispered, "I never noticed before."

"You were too busy trying to get my pants off," She giggled.

"I still want them off," He smiled, his tongue dancing in her ear. "We can just take our time about it."

"Mm," She squeaked, and turned around, "Time's up." She smiled devilishly and kissed him.

* * *

"Woo," Julie said flopped on the bed after she and Portman had finished, "I should turn 17 more often." She kissed him hard. He pulled her close and she pulled away, "Give me a minute before round two." He laughed. "Just because we're a couple now, that doesn't mean we have to stop fucking hard does it?"

"No," He shook his head, "And we're still having angry sex too, anytime I'm pissed at you I have to rip all your clothes off and throw you on the bed." She smiled and kissed him climbing on top. "Ready already?"

"Tell me everything you love about me," She whispered and kissed him.

"Like a list?" He laughed, she nodded and kissed him again. She ran her hands over his chest and nibbled his neck. "Well, I love when you do that," He groaned, "I love when you're on top and your hair's flying in your face and you're shouting 'Fuck me harder!' at the top of your lungs."

"I knew you loved that," She smiled devilishly and licked the crevices in his six pack, he couldn't stop moaning.

"I love your tight little ass," He said rubbing his hands over it and then up her waist causing her to shudder and groan, "And your tits, god, they're magnificent. I love how you boss me around," He said softly as he kissed each one of her breasts lingering on the nipple of each one, "How you don't take shit from anyone, that you're smarter than me, that you can hold your liquor." She was writhing on top of him now, he was inside of her.

"That's enough," She whispered and kissed him to cut him off. She moaned loudly as he forced her onto her back. She scratched at him, wrapping her legs around him, trying to dominate again.

"Lose control baby," He whispered in her ear, "It's OK."

"I love you," She moaned, "Oh God, I love you!" He smiled, that was enough. When they finished she started kissing him feverishly.

"Babe," He said pushing her away gently, "This time I need a minute." She giggled and sucked on his neck. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Get stoned and fuck you," She smiled. He laughed.

"Naughty girl," He bit his lower lip. She kissed him slowly. He ran his hands down and spanked her lightly, she yelped.

"Are you going to punish me?" She whispered.

"What do you think?" He smiled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	10. Three Small Words

**Author's Note: OK guys, here's the last chapter...I know sad. But the story is told. I have nothing left to say. Thanks so much for all of the reviews I really really appreciate it! Review one last time, I'd love you for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Three Small Words**

"Dean," Julie whimpered as he kissed her jawline, then moving up and sucking on her earlobe. It was December, the last week before finals and they were both avoiding the snowy cold weather by spending their days together. They even had plans for a weekend away together, coming this Friday. She was already salivating in anticipation of it.

"This weekend is going to be amazing," He smiled and kissed her. "Just me and you, and a king sized bed."

"I like the twin," She whispered lingering close to him, but not actually kissing him, "It makes us get creative." He kissed her, lingering on her upper lip. "Yummy." She smiled.

"I'm going to do things to you this weekend," He said.

"Do things to me now," She whined and pulled him close.

"We have practice," He said. She gave him another deep heavy kiss. "Julie."

"It's too cold," She said, "Let's stay here where it's warm." She rolled over. "Have your way with me."

"Patience is a virtue Julie," He kissed her nose and stood up.

"You know I don't have any virtue left," She giggled and walked over and took his hand and pulled him back.

"Orion will skin us alive if we miss practice," He looked at her.

"You're the bad boy," She smiled and kissed his neck. "What halfway decent bad boy would choose the clean cut playing of team sports over steamy wild sex with a hot chick?"

"You hate when I call you a chick," He laughed as she pulled his shirt off.

"Mm, I know," She murmured, "But when I get mad at you I get so horny." She kissed him and pulled him down on top of her.

"Have my way with you?" He smirked. She nodded. "Only three times?"

"As many times as you want," She said, "Anywhere you want. Use me Dean!" He laughed.

"Come on," He said, standing up, "You're not going to seduce me out of hockey. Sex with you, I know isn't going away. I skip practice, I could get kicked off the team, which means I lose my scholarship, which means I go back to Chicago." She looked at him. "You don't want that do you?"

"Yes actually," She nodded, sarcastically, "That was my secret plan all along, seduce you, get you to skip hockey practice so that you'd get kicked out of school. How was I doing?"

"I got wise to you," He pulled her close and kissed her. She laughed. "Let's go." Julie pouted and walked out the door. It drove him crazy when she acted like this, like a spoiled child being denied dessert.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Charlie said as they walked into the locker room, "You know what forget I asked."

"Good call," Julie nodded and walked over to her locker. Connie was next to her, lacing up her skates.

"Look who resurfaced," Connie said.

"You're not going to make me feel guilty," Julie shook her head. "If you had the option,"

"I do have the option," Connie shook her head, "What's your GPA look like lately Julie?"

"My GPA is fine," Julie said. "I'm fine, I'm in love."

"Those are three words that I expected from every person on the planet but you!" Connie shook her head. Julie looked at her. "I want you back Cat. My bitchy friend who used to date rich guys because they'd buy her jewelry."

"None of those guys treated me the way Dean does," Julie shook her head. They hadn't. Looking back on it, everything was on an even field with Dean. He didn't expect anything of her. For someone who had always prided herself on being in complete control of her sexuality, she'd never quite realized how much she'd been used by her boyfriends. Scooter, who had always talked about how he loved being her "Columbus." Miles, who'd slept with her the first time to get back at an ex. And then Kevin, well, Kevin hadn't exactly used her so much as try to make her something she wasn't. But Dean just wanted her, he didn't ask anything of her, didn't want her to be different. It was exactly what she needed, and it made her better.

* * *

"Did I tell you you were beautiful today?" He asked her later as they lay on her bed not fooling around, just laughing and being together.

"No," She blushed.

"Well, you are," He smiled, "God I'm glad I'm with you," He kissed her gently.

"Dean," She whispered as he nuzzled down her neck to her shoulders, "Do you think I've changed?"

"You're a lot less bitchy now," He shrugged, "But I figured it was just because you were getting some." She laughed and kissed him, "We've both changed Jules." She smiled as he kissed down her stomach and then lingered on her hip, where she'd recently had a small butterfly tattooed. "Something like this changes you."

"I love you," She closed her eyes, enjoying his lips on her bare skin. "I want you to know that I'm yours." He spread her legs gently and then sat up and kissed her.

"Say that again," He whispered.

"I'm yours," She whimpered. She felt like he was attacking her with his kisses he was so heated.

"I love you," He said. She'd never said anything like that before. Speaking her feelings was not Julie's strong suit. She preferred to show him how she felt, usually sexually, which was satisfying, but every time she let a little more of her guard down he couldn't help wanting her more. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as he made love to her, kissing her repeatedly the whole time. She broke away from him once, as she climaxed to yell her pleasure. When they finished they lay quietly. "I'm never going to let you off the hook for that one." He teased her. She laughed.

"I don't want you to," She smiled. "I want you to hold on to me forever. Use that stubborn streak of yours for good." He laughed.

"So that was just another way to trap me huh?" He tickled her. She squealed, "I should have known better than to trust you. I can't believe how much I used to hate you."

"It wasn't as much as I hated you," She smiled. "But I always thought you were really hot."

"Mm," He nodded. "Well, then that's reassuring." She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled, and meant it.

**The End**

* * *

**YAY! Review it please!!**


End file.
